


How To: Put Power Into A Fantasy

by chocolatechiplague



Series: How To: [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC has a desire and Seven gives it good, Smut, fantasies, how to series, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: MC didn't think that her husband would take her seriously when she told him her fantasy, thought it he would laugh and never remember. Yet here he is, dressed up, and damn does MC want him.





	

When you told Saeyoung what your ‘biggest sexual fantasy’ was and who you would fuck if given the chance, you didn’t think he would take it seriously. After all, he asked you in the middle of pranking Yoosung with cayenne pepper ice cube making, but there he was. There was your husband, dressed as the Red Power Ranger, and it was the only answer you could think of. 

The suit was far better fitting than it had any right to be. You took your time looking him over. While disappointed you couldn’t see that cocky smirk you knew was there or the thick hair you adored, the suit left nothing to the imagination as it clung, outlining his dick so nicely. , The childhood crush you had on the red ranger with the deep love and desire to have your husband screw you senseless piled in one. Did he realize this? Did he actually know about the little girl crush you had on the character? Well, wouldn’t be the first time Saeyoung found out something ‘interesting’ about you like this. But this time. . .

This time you more than just wanted it. You needed it. 

“Saeyoung-”

“I’m sorry little lady, but I am not your insanely handsome husband, for I am the true defender of justice, the Red Ranger!” He stroke the symbolic pose, and oh god, he researched the poses for you. 

“I’m so sorry. But I need saving!”

“Tell me where the danger is!”

“I’d normally ask my husband to save me, but he isn’t here so I must ask . . .” You trialed off, standing from your shared bed and plucking the straps of the dress you wore down, letting the fabric flutter down. It made sense now why Seven was so happy this morning when you picked your red bra and panty set. You matched. “Oh please, please, red ranger, save me from myself. I need you.” 

That was all it took before you were swooped from your feet and onto the bed, rough hands gripping your hips and sliding down your thighs. The latex material was such a different feeling but it was nice, drawing out a low moan. Fingers hooked at your panties and tugged them down, tossed off somewhere in the room. Seve- No, the red ranger was becoming impatient if the strain to the front of the suit said anything. Wait, was that a button flap along the front? It was well hidden, almost invisible but damn, that was going to make things so much easier and less awkward. 

While muffled, you could hear the groan from the ‘superhero’ when he grinded, sliding deliciously against your pussy as he pressed down. A hand reached to push him back by the shoulder, wanting to push this on longer, draw it out, and if he kept that up, there would be no stopping until both of the came. 

Ignoring the questions, he was pushed back to the other side of the bed, leaning back against the stack of pillows. Even through the latex, he shivered at the kisses along his inner thigh, groaning at the mouth that suckled through at the head of his dick. Fingers that had become far more skilled in the course of the last year opened the front flap. 

“Fuck, MC.” He groaned. Even through the helmet, it was sexy, encouraging as you ran the flat of his tongue from base to tip, swirling the tip along the slit. They had a long tradition of quickies and trying to get each other to cum in interesting places and settings, so taking every inch down your throat had become a skill, swallowing around him. A hand threaded into your hair, and despite how the latex caught on the strands and tugged uncomfortably, the push down to make sure he hit the back of your throat was more than welcomed. 

All too soon, you pulled back, finally able to give a small cough and catch your breath. You weren’t going to let him cum, not that easily. Not without you. Sweetly, you pecked his helmets visor at the corner, leaving a small kiss mark smudge. “Come on, red ranger. I’m not saved yet.” 

You weren’t given a chance for another word before you were both rolled, pressed onto your back and legs wrapped around his waist. The head of his cock was teasing just perfectly, brushing against your clit and so slightly pushing in then back. The man was being torturous. A thick, strong whimper escaping your lips the longer he held back from fucking you until finally he gave mercy. Only after another Power Rangers quote. 

“Go Go Mega Force.” 

\----------

“So?” 

“Keep the costume.”

Saeyoung grinned, fist pumping the air as you watched him, leaning into your palm on your side with a smile. The helmet was at the end of the bed, the suit still on but zipped open and giving the best hint of skin. It was more than enough to make you think how easy another round would be, with or without the red help of the red ranger. 

“But,” You cut off his excitement, pressing your fingertip to his lips, nodding your head to the ceiling after to the disco ball that spun slowly, giving the room a rocking 60’s glow and sparkle. “We need to rid the discoball. There is a limit to how much kink we can have in this room.”

“Then we put it in the kitchen just like we did the clap-on-clap-off lamps in the living room.”

“Saeran still hates those lamps. Disco won’t be welcomed either.”

“He’ll get use to it. Now, let’s talk what MY fantasy is, honey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> MC's inner thoughts: Something about that helmet. It reflected your face and made you watch yourself moan with every thrust. For a moment, you wondered if this was what Zen would do. Make his partner wear a mirror so he was ‘fucking himself’.


End file.
